Breaking Door Knobs
by MissNetty
Summary: alice/jasper. OC added later, more detail inside some breaking dawn spoilers r/r
1. Chapter 1

Breaking door knobs

Summary: Alice knows her life is perfect now, Bella is finally apart of their family, she has Jasper, she has her family and a new niece, but even she can't see the drama unfolding for Jasper (takes place after breaking dawn).

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own all the books.

A/N: um ya what I said before this is not thought threw, I love Alice and Jasper so I'm writing a story with Alice more or less the main character I will do my best… oh if I type funny excuse it I've been drinking coffee all day.

* * *

I looked at the sunrise, it was breath taking, I giggled at my own thought. Jasper looked down at me with an odd look, "Alice what am I missing?" I sat up on my knees facing him on our bed that was facing the window –which Jasper decided to move- and smiled, "I just thought the sunrise was breath taking."

Jasper looked down at me and just smiled, he didn't understand why I was laughing about it, we breath, but we don't need to, just a habit. I got up and gracefully ran down to the dinning room where Esme and Jacob sat in silence, he was eating a huge plate of eggs.

"Esme I was wondering if maybe you'd want to make a garden for little Nessie, she would love it." I had a huge smile; I saw a beautiful garden in front of Bella and Edward's small cottage.

Esme sat and thought, Jacob's smile was growing by the minute, we still never got used to his scent but we really can't get rid of him, I saw Carlisle walk into the room, on the phone with a nurse, "hmm…no don't touch the neck…why?… yes on my way." He walked over and kissed Esme who was already writing down a bunch of flower names, "Carlisle don't be out to long."

I walked away and ran into Emmet, why did the house seem so crowded today? I danced around him and back up the stairs where I ran into Jasper, "hey Jazz I was wondering if you wanted to do something today," he looked down at me with his loving eyes, I felt his warm hands lightly rub my lower back, "what are we doing today Alice?" I stood on my toes and kissed his chin and gazed into his eyes one more time, "Bella wants us to play babysitter, their taking a quick trip to see Renee, she doesn't want to show off Nessie yet."

At the same time Bella was walking towards us…in worn jeans and a blue shirt… "Bella? Are you really gonna go see your mom in that?" I eyed her clothes.

She looked down at herself and sighed. "Bella, you really need to wear other clothes, and yes we'll take Nessie for the day." She looked at me and smiled, "thanks Alice, with Jacob being to busy, its great that you help out, I love you!" she hugged me in a crushing hug, it actually still hurt, she was still very strong.

After waving bye to her mother, Nessie was ready to go where ever me and Jasper had planed to go for today. We ran for an hour till we made it to California, it was cloudy but not raining, very few people were at the park.

Nessie squealed and ran to the swings. I took Jaspers hand and we followed. It wasn't even an hour till a party showed up, the young boy was turning 8, he had a Cars theme, they set everything up at 3 tables, it didn't take them long to see us, Jasper put his arm around me, he was so protective.

"Aunt Alice, uncle Jasper, come here I found a butterfly, help me catch it!" I watched the small bronze girl run around with a butterfly and Jasper pulled me over, he caught it with grace and gave it to the small girl, the loveable Renesmee.

"Hey momma look at the pretty man!" I looked at Jasper and laughed, my mate turned and gave me a look, and I looked at the kid, "momma can boys pretty too??" The kid was apart of the party, all the adults were watching us, a young man –at least 18- was looking at me, Jasper was suddenly behind me, with his strong hands on my shoulders.

The boy shied away but what looked like an older brother came over, "hi strangers, my name is Aaron. Whats your names?" he was looking at me the whole time, but Jasper cleared his throat, " my name is Jasper Hale, this is my _wife _Alice." The man looked down to my ring finger, I never wore it, that bugged Jasper, "oh, well I was wondering cause we have never seen you around."

"Well can you please leave, were spending the day with our niece." The man looked at Jasper and glared, "um Jasper, I think we should take her to another park," i made my voice sound small and shakey, Nessie was already next to me, Jasper walked past the man when I saw a fist fly forward and Jasper spring back and caught the fist, twisting it, I could hear every bone shatter.

I looked around only to see the party goers staring at my love, with shock and terror painted on their faces, "Jasper lets leave." I pulled at his jacket, he was in a defensive state I couldn't snap him out of it, seconds later the boy screamed, Jasper back away, I picked Nessie up and walked just as fast and kept our heads low.

When we were out of sight, we ran, we got to a sunnier part of California, Jasper stared down at the gravel. "Please Jasper look at me! I know what your about to do anyway!" he looked at me with sad eyes, "listen Alice, I'm sorry I reacted wrong, I shouldn't have broken his wrist! I'm so so sorry," he put his head against my shoulder and lightly sobbed.

I gasped suddenly, I saw something that wasn't right, I saw a fair skinned girl with bright red eyes standing above Jasper smiling with blood streaming from her mouth, I saw my Jasper on the ground terrified with his hands to his face, covered in blood…

* * *

Um ya, I actually rewrote this, but I'm sorry if it was a little boring, but ya I'm working everything out in my head as I type whats gonna happen next so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

HIII!! Ya um, I think I know whats going to happen in this story so please enjoy chapter two.

* * *

I stared at the sky until Jasper was pretty much yelling at me to snap out of it, "ALICE! WHATS WRONG!?" he looked at me with worried eyes as I started to come back.

The images I saw, they were fuzzy, I couldn't see everything and it scared me, I glanced behind him and saw Renesmee standing, she looked scared. I smiled, and looked up at Jasper, "its ok, but you might see a hospital bill from that family." I reached up and kissed his throat.

We sat on a bench and watched Renesmee play, Jasper kept me close, still worried, I tired my best to figure out what I just saw, I remember what Jasper said about his life down south, the Maria, was that her name? I wasn't sure; if I look more into it I can figure it out.

Jasper stood up, he looked angry, maybe about the hospital bill thing, I saw that the instant the family saw what was happening. "Renesmee, Uncle Jasper wants to leave."

Aha, he was mad. It took a little while but we got home, Bella and Edward weren't home yet, I saw Rosalie sitting with Emmet watching a football game, "hey rose!" I yelled, "can you watch Nessie, I want to be alone with Jasper." She looked over the couch, and nodded, Renesmee ran to her and jumped on Emmet.

I ran up the stairs to our room, he was sitting quietly on the bed staring at me. "Jasper, can we talk?" he looked at me with sad eyes, "listen Alice, what happened at the park was an accident."

I smiled and broke out into giggles, "Jasper, my love, I didn't mean that," I sat next to him, "I wanted to talk about Maria."

He got up and paced the room, "Alice, why do you want to know, she is out of my life, she gave me life, but caused me so much misery." He looked at me with stress, he only showed his vulnerable side to me, it bothered me to see him upset, "Jasper, do you remember the vision I saw today? She was in it, is there any chance she would want to track you down?"

He stared at me, baffled.

I got up and went to the bathroom, he followed, "Alice, what did you see?"

I felt nervous, but he was relaxing the room, I hated when he did this. "I saw you cowering under a woman with fair hair, I thought it was Maria, and it could be, she had blood on her mouth and you were covered in it," I stopped and saw his face, he had in military look on again.

That made me nervous again, "she wouldn't bother us Alice, but what would she want?" I got undressed and jumped in the shower, Jasper went back in our room to think. Maybe it wasn't Maria, considering she was probably scared of Jasper and our large family, I tired to remember, I turned the water off and dried, I walked out in a towel to my closet, I stopped, another vision.

A small girl, about my height, but maybe an inch shorter, long deep red hair, with ringlets, curls, and everything, she had bright red eyes, I saw Jasper standing in front of her, defensive, I saw the fair haired girl again, she was ready to attack, I saw her run to Jasper..

I came back to reality with a shake, Carlisle had a worried look, I was laying down, "what the hell?" everyone sighed, Jasper took Carlisle's place, he was terrified.

"Alice, what happened you looked like you were sleeping, but you wouldn't open your eyes, you were like that for hours." I looked around confused, my vision lasted an hour? But why didn't I hear Jasper, he had to have to shake and yell. Weird.

I got up and looked around, everyone was in here, Bella was terrified as well, "Alice," she choked out, "whats happening? What did you see?"

I figured this would've happened, "Jasper I want to speak with you alone."

We ran out of the house, and up to Canada. "Jasper, I im scared, I saw you defending a girl, she had deep red hair, it looked almost like brick red, it was in ringlets, but another person was attacking you, I don't know if you lost the fight or not!!"

Before I could really panic, Jasper, had me in his strong grip, he put his soft lips to mine and I fell into ecstasy, only to be torn out of it, "Alice, I need you calm, we can figure this out, was she a vampire?" I nodded my head, he looked up into the starry night and sighed, "we should get back, they'll get worried."

We walked, only to be stopped my Jasper, I smelled it also, a few seconds later. It was intense, we followed it to a small village. I looked at Jasper, his eyes were bright, thirsty.

But the smell was so delicious, the smell of human blood…

* * *

Um, aha, I rewrote this one as well, but ya I had a rubber chicken in my hand can you blame me?? But I hope you enjoyed this, chapter. I know it's a tab bit confusing, but it will get better!! I promise!! BTW, sorry its short.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am trying to keep close with their personalities, ok so kewl D

* * *

I looked in the direction of the smell, I stopped breathing, I looked up at Jasper, I saw his eyes, he was thirsty. "Jasper, stop breathing!" he looked down at me, and listened. We ran to the house.

"Carlisle, I'm worried, a village in Canada was just attacked, I can see so many people dead, it might be a new born." I could hear Bella groan and Emmet get excited, he was at my side instantly, "Carlisle we should go and check it out I bet their still there!"

Rosalie was suddenly hissing, "Carlisle we shouldn't involve our selves in everything, think of Renesmee." She huffed from the chair she was sitting in, I knew we shouldn't do these things but I saw so many people dead in the village, the place was small either, they more than hundred people living there.

"Alice, what should we do? How many people do you see alive at least?" Carlisle was looking at me; I closed my eyes and concentrated. "There are a few that hide, they need medical attention," he got up and walked over to Rosalie, "Rose we need to go check on who is hurt."

After arguing with Rosalie, we ran up to the village, we all checked each house, helping the wounded. We found no trace of the attacker, and asked each human that could talk, "they were beautiful" "she had blood all over her hands" "he was so strong I couldn't get him away from my wife"

With each person Carlisle looked a little more worried, "they aren't new borns but they seem to want attention from the Volturi," he said, after he was finished, "I know its risky but we may need to find them, remind them of the rules."

Emmet pretty much squealed with excitement, "yes!! We should track them and lay down the law!!" I closed my eyes only to be interrupted by screaming, it was Rosalie. "WHY? WHY MUST WE INTERFERE WITH EVERYTHING?"

With that I watched her run back home, I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I saw the girl with the brick red hair, in a corner, she was on her knees, and she seemed to be begging, with a tall man and woman in front of her, the woman had fair hair.

I tired to look around the room I was seeing to see of I could pinpoint on where they were, in the corner with the girl I saw a map of Ireland. "I know where they're heading!"

We went back to the house to get ready, Bella wanted to stay with Renesmee, but she also wanted to help. "Please Bella, I need to get ready like the others, Esme and Rose will be here they will be taking care of Nessie, so go pack with Edward." She smiled and flew down the stairs to her little home.

Jasper was at my side, he just threw things into a duffle bag, I was taking care and folding the clothes, he put his lips to my neck and lightly kissed me. "Alice I think it would be ok if you sat this one out, we know where were going and we're looking for a girl with brick red hair."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Jasper please, I will be fine, I want to help, it scares me that who ever this fair haired girl be there, I saw her attack you, I think you should stay," I poked him in the chest and quickly finished packing, we were ready to go, "according to my vision they will attack on Friday, its Sunday today, we can take the plane and still get there before them."

We drove to the airport, -strange I know- and we got on the plane, I was restless, I wanted to help this girl, only looked like she was 12 or maybe 13, either way she was to young to die at the hands of my kind, she seemed very special in a way also.

Hours later, we all got out of the plane as fast as we could, as I walked out another vision flashed in my mind.

I gasped at all the blood I saw, I stumbled a bit; Jasper reacted and caught me, "Alice? Whats wrong?" I looked up at him I felt sick, I was suddenly worried, I saw him fighting the fair-haired woman. I knew he could fight, but I saw his eyes. They were red.

We walked as fast as a human would out of the airport and into the rental car, "Alice? Are you okay? What did you see?" I looked at Bella, I didn't know who this girl was, but why was I so determined to help her?

"Carlisle?" I asked from the far back of the van, "Carlisle we need to hurry."

He nodded and started to drive after a few minutes we were on the highway, I was calm, even though everyone was very worried about me, Edward was the most worried, he saw what I saw.

As we drove, I listened to the sounds around me, Emmet complaining about the car being so slow, Edward telling Jasper to move over a bit and Bella's soft breathing. I was going to help this girl no matter what.

* * *

Grrrrr I don't like how this chapter came out, but I didn't rewrite it for once!! Aha!! Well please keep reviewing, I'll try to update as often as possible.


End file.
